Falling from Grace PREVIEW!
by brooke woralz
Summary: An OC novel. three girls have been through hell and back, they lost friends, family and loved ones. Tested and muttated, they were changed. Each one has a story, and a pair of wings to match. Now they go to were it began, and fall from grace. PREVIEW!


**Falling from Grace PREVIEW! **

**Author: First fan novel! This whole story will be OC characters. There are three points of view from are three main people. Dove, Keesha, and Hunter. All female, all have wings. Each has a story, but they are all similar in a way, they are the only family they have. Hope you guys like the preview! Plz rate, comment review, and PM me if u want to see more! **

_Dove: _

Things have never really been the same since the accident. Keesha doesn't speak that much any more. It scares Hunter and I like no other. She will only reply to basic talk like "Do you want to eat anything?" or "What time is it?". Other then those simple things, she just sits on the rale of the porch, looking over the mountains and the spring fed lake all in the middle. Wish it was her instead of me. We have all had are share of traumatizing events. Mine... has been burned into my skull, I can still smell everything, taste everything, almost like I was there right now.

_FLASHBACK: _

_It was about a year ago, at the facility. Are plans for an escape were all falling into place. There were about 15 of us mutts wanting to take a big bite of freedom. Most of them though, were be riddled by the excruciating testing. Scabs, sores, broken limbs, and the memories that would always haunt us in are dreams. I was lucky, along with Hunter and Keesha, to actually be in good shape. We were the only three that had the wing testing on us. We overhear the doctors calling it PROJECT: ANGEL. Extremely tough skin, telepathic minds, and best of all, wings. Large, retractable wing on are backs. We could fly, although we never got to try, the doctors would think we were escaping, like we are trying to now, but it never hurts to try... right? I had beautiful white wings, Keesha had cloud gray with blue accent tips (it actually mad you think of the sky). And Hunter? Large black wing that, when in the right light, shone an amazing purple. They called us the girls that fell from grace. _

"_We have to go now or we will never make it all out alive" Keesha whispers in her usual high tone. All the others agree, except on of the mantis boys. He just stars his large eyes at her and hisses his disproval. Hunter says nothing, but stars at Erik, her boyfriend that had been turned into a half-human half-beast thing. I guess, in a way, he could be good looking, but Hunter loved Erik to death vice versa. She looks at me with questioning eyes, knowing i have to start the first move of are escape. We are in the lunch hall and have to make it three flights up to the roof and then we are free. _

_I take a breath in and start the plan. A scream rips from my throat and all hell breaks loose. The mantis guys are trying to kill and hold off all the officials coming after us as we make a run for the doors. We grab whatever weapon we can find and make are path to the main stairwell of the facility. Hunter and Keesha are right in front of me and I keep telling them to keep running. Right when we make it to the stairwell we hear the guns. Most of the kids freeze but some of us still have a brain and push ahead. Soon all you can hear in the stairwell are the yelling and screaming of children and adults alike. Then the killing happens. _

_END FLASHBACK: _

I had to shake the rest out of my mind. I was not strong enough to bear the rest of that memory. Maybe one day, when I'm stronger. I see Hunter sitting on the couch listening to her Skrillex. I want to be strong like her. She lost everything important to her, we are all that left of her closest thing to family. We rely on each other, so we are a family.

As I look in front of me now, the sun shining on Keesha's wings, I am pulled back to a memory. What the doctors had said. We fell from grace. So I guess there right.

We are angles, Fallen from Grace... And we will stop at nothing, to find are own piece of heaven.

_**To be cont... **_

**TAA DAAH! So what do you think? Do you want the full fan novel? I will always reply to any reviews and ratings! If you want to chat with me about something, mayby something to add or leave out or an idea for the book, im all ears! Please review, rate, comment (reviw and comment are the same things... SORRY) i will always reply to reviews and PM remember! Tell me if this should continue! **


End file.
